Smokes
by Marka.Carbondale
Summary: Blaine loves the attention that being the lead Warbler gets him, but he is jealous of the attention that Kurt gets from just being Kurt. He's not too fond of giving up his spotlight. Blesse. Klaine. Kum


**Smokes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

—xx—

Kurt doesn't know that Blaine smokes.

It's just a habit he picked up years ago, before Dalton, when life was more stressful. When he didn't have the protection of a no-bullying policy, and being one of two out gay kids at his school meant daily locker shoving, and the stress got to be so much that sucking down a cancer stick every once in a while made the day a little easier to deal with.

He'd all but quit the habit when he transferred to Dalton, not having nerves to calm nearly as often, or bruises to need nicotine to soothe. Sometimes a pack would find its way into his hands when exams rolled around, but he doesn't smoke like he used to, so it's been easy to hide from his boyfriend, who all but idolizes him as a mentor and as a partner. Other than that lie, Blaine doesn't keep secrets. He's upfront about everything, and he cares about Kurt, he really does. But, Kurt might not idolize him if he learns about his nicotine habit, and then maybe he won't want him around anymore.

Blaine relishes in the idea of being both a mentor and a boyfriend to Kurt. He likes the attention, being relied on, being important. Losing that might even mean more to him than losing Kurt.

So he'll keep the cigarettes a secret.

—xx—

Blaine doesn't like Kurt's prom outfit. It's not just because of his bullying excuse, although that is a lot of it. He thinks he looks stunning in it, and all, as Kurt always does, but its kind of just stupid. A kilt? Really? He knows he should be used to Kurt's eccentricities by now, but when his boyfriend twirled in his tux, it was all he could do not to sigh and roll his eyes; and to make matters worse, that traitor Finn gushes about how "awesome" it is. Fortunately, Burt is the voice of reason that Blaine can agree with. But Kurt just storms off in a huff and all Blaine can do is excuse himself from the room and follow his classic diva storm-off.

"Kurt," Blaine pleads, "c'mon, Kurt. You know you look great. I think you look amazing." He leans his back against the door and sighs. This is why he never says no to Kurt. It's more trouble than it's worth to have an opinion sometimes. "I was just… shocked when I saw what you were wearing. But, I like it. You look adorable, Kurt."

He heard Kurt stop rustling angrily in his room and then his footsteps approach the door. Blaine steps back, the door opens, and Kurt appears, looking worn out. Blaine plasters on a smile and grabs Kurt's hand, "You look gorgeous. I'm sorry." He gives a dramatic sigh, "I'm just worried. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kurt melts at Blaine's sticky sweet words and grips his boyfriend's hand, pulling him into his room. "Good," he gushes, "then you can help me finish it, so it'll match your tux. I do like the simple look you're going for, Blaine," he's released Blaine from his grip and is rifling through his closet, "It'll really compliment my outfit."

Blaine smiles as he sits on the bed, more than willing to let Kurt take over. He really does like Kurt. He's always upbeat and positive and Kurt is stronger than Blaine ever was. He'd never admit that, but he's really envious of it. Sometimes Kurt is just so over the top, and Blaine can't keep up with that. From day one, Blaine has encouraged Kurt to blend in, trying to get him to pretty much fit in Blaine's mold was how he was mentoring him. It became clear to him after a few weeks that Kurt was not Blaine, he was not going to blend in.

To be honest, Blaine was jealous of that. He wants to break the mold and be eccentric. But it is much easier to gel his hair down instead of letting it dry naturally, so much easier to slip into a uniform, slip into the Dalton personality.

Blaine loves the attention that being the lead Warbler gets him, but he is jealous of the attention that Kurt gets from just being Kurt. He's not too fond of giving up his spotlight.

Maybe that's why he doesn't like the kilt.

—xx—

He makes up for the kilt by somehow convincing the New Directions that he should sing at prom with them. Instead of Kurt. Kurt doesn't seem to care, he's ecstatic about just being there. As Blaine drives them to Breadsticks, Kurt gushes about the other New Directions, about their outfits, about the whole night, how things seemed to be _finally_ changing, he scolds Blaine about his hair, upset that he wouldn't even let Kurt style it with his own product, and Blaine starts to zone out. Tuning out Kurt is sometimes the greatest defense mechanism he knows, especially when Kurt starts to lecture him.

Blaine isn't sure how he feels about prom. He's definitely excited about having Kurt on his arm; his stunning good looks and upbeat personality are always so refreshing. Well, almost always. Right now, after his long day of watching Kurt style and re-style and then reach over and primp Blaine, his attitude is a bit… grating.

A part of him is also worried about the evening. Worried about the looks, the stares, the possibility of being jumped—again. He pushes this thought from his mind; he's out, he's proud, and he's with Kurt, a boy who he might be falling for.

Kurt knows what he's walking into tonight. He goes to school with these Neanderthals and deals with them on a daily basis. He has friends and acquaintances and knows his way around. Blaine has become accustomed to the cushy atmosphere of Dalton, the safety and security, and he's not sure if he can deal with the way it feels to be hated for just being who he is again. He just wants to dance with his boyfriend and maybe get another kiss or two, but the fear is bubbling in his chest and he's not even sure if he wants to go anymore

When Blaine pulls in the Breadsticks parking lot, he unintentionally lets a long sigh escape his lips and closes his eyes as he parks. He sits like this for a moment until he finds his hand enclosed by a softer, warmer one. His eyes flutter open and he looks to Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt cajoles softly, his tone less sassy and more compassionate. "Honey, are you okay?"

This is when Blaine likes Kurt most. His teal eyes are wide and round and he's got that precious little pout on his face and he realizes how much Kurt really cares about him; that it might be a little bit more than "caring" and a little bit less than "loving," and suddenly, Blaine feels like a giant ass. It's times like these that he wonders whether or not he was born without tact. When it comes to Kurt, he seems to be completely devoid of it. He cares so much for Kurt, and that look on his face is full of concern makes his heart skip a beat, makes his mind race, and he doesn't answer, he just leans forward and captures Kurt's lips in his own, cupping his chin, moving slowly against his boyfriend.

"Baby, have I told you that you look amazing tonight?"

Kurt flushes, then, becomes defensive, as he usually does when Blaine dishes out his lines. "I guess you're okay, then." Then, he makes his exit from Blaine's car.

Blaine chuckles and questions to himself how he could possibly be so lucky to have such a colorful, frustrating boyfriend.

—xx—

Kurt seemed to have made sure that they were the first prom couple there. Besides a few senior citizens catching the early bird special, Breadsticks was empty. Blaine shoots Kurt a questioning look, who shrugs in return. "I just thought you'd prefer it if we could be alone for a while, given your past experiences."

Blaine stares for just a second before he smiles softly. "You didn't have to do that," he offers quietly. "But, thank you."

Kurt grabs his hand, "Just think of it this way: you get even more time to admire how stunning I look tonight in the proper amount of light."

Blaine laughs as he's led to a booth, sitting across from him and, indeed, admiring his outfit. When he sits, he can't see the kilt, and, sweet Jesus, Kurt looks gorgeous. His attraction is plastered all over his face and Kurt sees this.

"What?" His faced is all screwed up with attitude and sass.

Blaine smiles, "You're so amazing."

Kurt blushes and huffs, picking up the menu, "I thought you didn't like my outfit."

The shorter boy rolls his eyes, then, takes the menu from his boyfriend's hands. "I told you, I was just shocked," he lies, "I think you look gorgeous. You know that."

"Always so quick with the lines, Anderson," Kurt drawls, taking back his menu and lazily looking over it. "Sometimes I think you're hiding a cheat sheet somewhere."

"Yeah," Blaine replied, "I actually get texts every ten minutes with pickup lines and cliché dating advice that I use on you. And, judging from that blush that you're sporting," he says, leaning forward with a smirk, "I'd say that they're working."

Kurt tsks, not bothering to look up, fearful that is eyes will give him away, "Your confidence is almost sickening. How is it that you've not had a boyfriend before me?"

Blaine chuckles and grabs a menu for himself, to hide the approaching blush at the memory. "I do believe you were present at my Valentine's Day disaster?" He narrows his eyes as if he interested in his dinner selection, "I guess between my awkward looks and my ridiculous need to show off, I scare people off. To be honest, I don't see how you've stuck around this long."

This was only half-teasing. He honestly questioned this nearly every day.

"Oh, whatever, Blaine, that Jeremiah guy was a douchebag. We both know that." Kurt scoffs, then, adds, "you could have any guy you wanted."

"I don't know about that," he laughs, then, sees Kurt's eyes dart to the front door. When his boyfriend waves, Blaine is forced to turn and see what all the commotion is about.

And then he's suddenly devoid of air when his breath is caught uncomfortably in his throat.

Rachel, Mercedes and Sam have arrived for their prom dinner, but Rachel has someone on her arm that Blaine can't recognize. He doesn't appear to be anyone that Kurt has described in any detail, but he is… something else. He can't decide which part of him to gush over first. Besides the fact that this stately boy is all wrapped up in a deliciously tailored suit, his hair falls in curls around his head that just beg to be touched, and his eyes, Jesus, his eyes are beautiful. Blaine is so in awe of this strange boy that he hasn't even noticed that he is full on staring at another boy while he's on a date with Kurt.

Fortunately enough, Kurt doesn't seem to notice, as he's buried his head back in his menu, and Blaine turns around slowly and takes a deep breath, suddenly aware of the fact that his throat is completely dry. He clears his throat and asks, "Uh, so, who's that with Rachel?"

Kurt puts down the menu and dramatically rolls his eyes. "Jesse St. James," he answers dryly. "I can't believe Rachel agreed to take him to prom."

Blaine raises an eyebrow, slowly regaining his composure as he pushed Jesse's stunning good looks from his mind. "Is there some sort of back story you've kept from me, Kurt? Who is this, er, Jesse person?"

Kurt delves into the dramatic tale of St. Berry, and Blaine notices his boyfriend showing his obvious distaste for the boy on his sleeve. Blaine leans in on his hand and listens intently, but midway through the story, the two are interrupted by the dinner party that had included the subject of Kurt's story.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel is even more of her usual bubbly self, all dolled up in makeup and a baby pink dress. "Kurt, Blaine, you look amazing!"

Kurt starts going into how he coordinated the outfits the he and his boyfriend were wearing, blathering on about something he read in a magazine, and Blaine really, truly is trying to pay attention, but that Jesse kid is right there. Right in front of his eyes. It's all Blaine can do to not stare at the boy's dangerously good looks or drool over his obvious badass, confident demeanor. Blaine can't help but bite his lip. Jesse St. James is a sex god.

And Kurt _had_ said that Blaine could have any guy he wanted.

"Isn't that right, Blaine?"

Blaine looks up sharply in mild horror. "Um," he tries, "yeah, that's right."

His boyfriend gives him an eyebrow raise in response, but Blaine wards that off with a famous dapper smile, which seems to placate his boyfriend fine enough to continue his conversation about whatever that Blaine just agreed to.

The shorter boy chances another look at Jesse, giving him a once over. Once his eyes roll up his body, over that gorgeously fit blue suit—a _blue _suit—and up to his face, Blaine discovers, much to his horror, that he has been caught red handed when Jesse meets his gaze.

Fuck, where did all the goddamn air in the room go?

Jesse raises an eyebrow and steps towards Blaine. "Can I help you, dude?"

Blaine has never felt so un-dapper in his life.

The tall boy leans down (dangerously) close to Blaine, and waves a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

Blaine shakes his head, and forces a smile, "Sorry, I was just, er, admiring your suit." The boy is a terrible liar, under pressure. "Specially tailored, I'm guessing?"

Jesse straightens his posture, smirking arrogantly. "Oh, yes. It was done hastily, I'm afraid. I only knew I'd be attending McKinley prom for about a week, so I didn't have much time to get something too nice."

"Nonsense, you look stunning," Blaine blurts, then immediately flushes with embarrassment. "I mean, er… where did you get it from?"

Jesse laughs, but lets the comment go. "Mary's. Best in Westerville."

"Oh, that's where mine was done!" Blaine has no control over his words, it seems. Where he has no tact with Kurt, he seems to have completely lost his control of his motor skills with Jesse.

Oh, right. Kurt.

He turns to his boyfriend, but the boy seems to be completely enthralled by some story that Sam is telling. Blaine's eyes narrow, he knows that look…

"Mary's, huh?" Jesse says, successfully recapturing the junior's attention. "They're the best. I wouldn't go anywhere else. I can definitely tell that's where you got your suit, it fits so well."

Blaine blinks. Was that a compliment, or wasn't it?

Just as Blaine is about to open his mouth and try to respond, Rachel has grabbed Jesse's hand and is pulling him away from him, much to the short boy's despair. As Blaine watches Jesse walk away, he unknowingly sighs, which catches the attention of his date.

"Something wrong, honey?" Kurt grabs his boyfriend's hand and pulls him back into reality.

Kurt's got that precious little pout on again and Blaine is smitten, because, God, he's boyfriend is just plain gorgeous. Jesse is forgotten as Blaine squeezes back.

"I'm wonderful, baby. Tonight is going to be amazing."

Kurt smiles and nods in agreement standing up to plant a chaste kiss on his date's cheek.

When Kurt opens his menu again, Blaine's eyes wander to the table where their party of friends has seated, and Jesse is looking right at him.

And then he winks at Blaine.

Shit, there goes the air again.

—xx—

Blaine just wants to dance with his boyfriend, but Kurt seems content in standing all night, observing other people. When Rachel takes the stage to sing "Jar of Hearts," Blaine steps closer to his boyfriend and grabs his hand. Kurt smiles bashfully, but does not move in to slow dance like all the other couples, and instead comments on the inclusiveness of the prom. Blaine agrees, but all he wants to say is, "Sure, the prom includes everyone dancing but us." He chooses to keep this thought to himself. Like his boyfriend, in lieu of dancing, he scours the crowd with his eyes, convincing himself that he's not looking for Jesse.

But, he finds him.

Blaine enviously watches the longing look that the older boy has on his face as he watches his date sing gorgeously on stage. Suddenly, he's glad he's performing, as if Jesse will be giving him that look when sings his song. Blaine bites his lip and grips Kurt's hand. He knows he shouldn't be gawking at another boy when he's standing next to his first boyfriend, who also happens to be his best friend. He's well aware that he shouldn't even be thinking of the dirty, awful things he'd like to do with the complete stranger that he just met not two hours ago. And he is certain that he shouldn't even think of acting on these lustful feelings that are shooting through his veins like hot lava.

Kurt lays his head on Blaine's shoulder and yanks his attention back to him. "I'm so glad I'm here with you," Kurt mumbles, "I'd never dreamed that I could be this happy."

Blaine releases Kurt's hand and puts his arm around his boyfriend. He rests his chin on the taller boy's shoulder to whisper in his ear, "You're so beautiful, Kurt."

He will never tire of the deep red that Kurt flushes when Blaine gives him such blunt compliments. He loves it so much, in fact, that he doesn't even notice Rachel finish her song, or the fact that it's his turn to sing. At this moment, he's dragging Kurt to the back of the gym, behind the bleachers, and slamming him against the wall.

Kurt looks up at him, his eyes fearful yet lustful. "Blaine, what are you doing? Someone might—"

"No one can see," Blaine mumbles as he begins kissing Kurt's neck. "Besides, who cares?"

Before Kurt can respond, Blaine is kissing him, sucking his bottom lip as his hands trail down his sides and grip his hips. As he pushes Kurt further into the wall, though, Kurt squirms away and pushes back.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Kurt straightens his suit jacket, "This is totally inappropriate. We're in a room full of people!"

Blaine huffs but nods. It's just easier to agree with him. "I'm sorry." He grabs his boyfriend's hand, "I just… I can't resist sometimes."

Kurt shoots him his best 'bitch-please' face. "Quit acting like such a teenager, Blaine. It's not like you."

Blaine wants to protest with the fact that they are teenagers, but as he opens his mouth, he's interrupted by his name being called on the microphone.

"Blaine Warbler? You're up to perform!"

Blaine chuckles, and Kurt says just what he's thinking, "I think they think that that's your name."

"And what would have put that idea in their heads?"

Kurt shrugs, and then plants a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Sing your heart out, honey. It's been too long since I've seen you solo for me."

Blaine nods, but what Kurt doesn't know is that he'll be singing for more than one boy tonight.

—xx—

While Blaine is terrible with words when speaking with devilishly good-looking men, he is always an excellent performer, no matter who is in his audience. Tonight is no exception to this rule.

Blaine is always light on his feet when he's got something to sing, and as he dances around the stage, the fact that he can't seem to decide whether to stare at Kurt, who's staring at him lovingly, despite the earlier quarrel, or Jesse, who seems to be enjoying his song selection quite a bit, given the way he and Rachel are having their own private gropefest in the middle of the gym. That little green monster had sunk its teeth deep into Blaine's heart. The boy twirls on his toes on stage and works on serenading his two backup singers for a second to get his mind off of Jesse and Kurt, and in hopes that if anyone sees him tonight, he'd be a little less obvious.

When the boy turns around, he grins when he sees Kurt dancing solo to his singing. Seriously, that boy is every sort of adorable. Blaine smirks and leans into the microphone stand, then glances back at his boyfriend, whose attention is now caught by something across the room. Blaine's eyes follow Kurt's gaze to the center of the dance floor, where Jesse had just pushed Finn clear across the crowd. Rachel and Quinn are attempting to hold their respective dates back without much luck as Finn gets in his face and Jesse just kind of smirks.

It's all Blaine can do to just keep going. He's a professional, he knows that above all, the show must going on. But, even he's almost distracted because the way Jesse is handling himself in a fight it just too damn sexy. Blaine just bites his lip and tries to casually observe as the fight escalates.

But, then people stop dancing. And stop watching Blaine perform. His face grows hot and rakes a hand through his hair, and then he attempts to step up his performance to distract the crowd from the ridiculous scuffle in the middle of the room. Blaine does not like to give up his spotlight, he's not fond of sharing. But, now that deliciously good-looking Jesse is stealing all of _his_ attention with his immature fight, and goddamnit, Blaine is jealous. Couldn't he have picked a better time to piss off Finn or swing at him? Maybe a time when the attention was on someone more worthy of being ignored?

He bites his lip and continues the song with fervor, even as Finn throws the first punch and they are dragged out by their collars. He falls to his knees as he finishes the song, waiting for cheering and uproarous applause to tear through the gym.

The first row of people in the audience clap, and one person whistles.

Blaine sits on the stage on his knees, more than upset that he can clearly hear his boyfriend fervently clapping clear across the gym. No, no, no. This was not how his performance was to go. He should be deafened by the cheering and dancing, and the audience should be begging him for more.

Jesse St. James, gorgeous though he is, is going to pay. No one steals his spotlight.

Blaine stomps off the stage and out the doors of the gym, Kurt forgotten in his Rachel Berry-esque storm out. He doesn't know McKinley so well, so it takes him a moment to find the double doors that lead out of the building, but when he does, he pushes both of them open in the most dramatic way possible, hoping that Jesse is on the other side of them, to make the rant bubbling in his throat all the more substantial.

There's no one there.

"Shit," Blaine curses, looking around desperately. He walks along the side of the brick building, hoping that the boy would reveal himself, but he doesn't appear to be anywhere. He sighs angrily and leans against the wall, catching his breath for a moment. He runs his hand along the inside of his suit jacket and retrieves his worn pack of cigarettes, not touched since midterms. He retrieves a cigarette and replaces the pack back in his inside pocket, lighting it hastily and taking a desperate drag. Dammit, he'd promised he'd quit after his last paper had been turned in six weeks ago. He realizes as he sucks another drag in that Kurt will be able to smell and most likely taste the tobacco on his breath, and he will have to improvise. Why the hell had he even brought the cigarettes, anyway?

"You shouldn't smoke those, you're gonna ruin your voice."

Blaine jumps, nearly dropping his smoke. "W-what?"

Jesse St. James has appeared by his side, leaning against the brick in typical bad-boy style. Blaine is awestruck for a moment, completely unsure of what to do in a situation where he is alone with a boy that, to say that he was attracted to would be an absolute understatement.

Jesse laughs, "I said you shouldn't smoke." He plucks the cigarette from Blaine's frozen fingers and flicks it off into the night. He moves in closer, causing Blaine's throat to run dry. If he needed a cigarette any time, it was now. "Although, you are one of the few that manages to make smoking look good, I recommend that you kick the habit. You're too good of a performer." Jesse smirks briefly, giving Blaine a once over as the shorter boy flushes with embarrassment. "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you dancing with your precious, little boyfriend?"

Blaine would like to answer, but he can't seem to recall what reason he had for storming out here in the first place. Something to do with a fight or dancing or something? Fuck, he can't remember. All he can seem to think of is how delicious Jesse smells or how fucking gorgeous that arrogant little smirk is that's playing on his lips and how much he'd like to hear his name spill from them.

"Hello?" Jesse leans in further. "Can you hear me, midget?"

The nickname shakes him back to reality; he fucking hates when people mock his height, (despite the fact that the height difference between the two makes Jesse all the more desirable), and suddenly he remembers the reason why he was out there.

"You interrupted my song," Blaine puts dryly.

"Excuse me?" Jesse raises an eyebrow, taking a step back from the younger boy. "What in the hell are you talking about, man?"

Blaine takes a deep breath and pushes off the wall to face the culprit directly. "You and Finn started that immature scene in there and interrupted my performance. That was rude." Blaine straightens his jacket in his usual dapper style. "I think you should apologize."

Jesse stares incredulously for a full thirty seconds before breaking out into condescending laughter. "Are you freaking kidding me, dude? Who are you, anyway?'

Blaine frowns, suddenly understanding why Kurt spoke so bitterly about the boy opposite of him. Simply put, he was a complete asshole. Blaine just wished he didn't find it so _damn_ sexy. However, even in face the adversity, the Dalton boy does not break the dapper demeanor that has come to define him. He puts his right hand out to Jesse and introduces, "Blaine Anderson."

Jesse's eyes widen for a moment before he smiles and looks down, chuckling with understanding. "You must attend Dalton. Westerville, huh?"

Blaine drops his hand and nods.

The older boy takes a step closer to him, dipping his head to close a bit of the height difference, causing a light blush to bloom on Blaine's cheeks. "So, _Blaine Anderson_, what's the_ real_ reason you ran after me out here, hmm?"

Blaine's eyes find the ground, avoiding contact with Jesse's. "I t-told you. I'm pissed that you distracted my audience from my performance."

"Oh, an attention whore," Jesse licks his lips, backing up to lean against the wall, "how cute. Well, _Blaine_," he chuckles, "I assure you that I didn't plan on getting thrown out of prom. That idiot Finn started that ridiculous brawl for whatever reason. You should take it up with him, if you're worried about your precious spotlight." He grabs Blaine's lapel and pulls him towards him. "But, I don't think that's what you're worried about," he moves his face dangerously close to the shorter boy's, "is it?"

Blaine is desperately trying to find a breath right now as his body brushes Jesse's, both uncomfortably close and painfully far. He was stuck between a rock and hard place, desperately wanting to close the centimeters far gap between the two of them and replace the taste of old tobacco on his tongue with Jesse, but also knowing that he should push away from the other boy and go back to Kurt, who was probably looking around at this moment, wondering where he'd disappeared to.

"Aw, fuck it." Blaine says, fully registering the confused look on Jesse's face before grabbing his collar and pulling him down to him, pressing their lips together desperately and kissing him hard, not even waiting for permission to shove his tongue into his mouth.

Jesse stands stunned for a moment, but then wraps his arms around Blaine and roughly pulls his body into his, yanking the shorter boy on his toes. Blaine groans into Jesse's mouth as he runs his hands through the older's curly locks. This kiss is nothing like a kiss with Kurt, soft and sweet and loving. Jesse is running his hands over Blaine, assuming control and not even trying to be a little polite about it. His hands are rough and strong as he flips Blaine and pushes him against the wall, leaning over and cupping his cheek in a strong grip as he deepens the kiss further.

Desire runs through Blaine's veins, hot and desperate, lust bubbling through his body and numbing his mind and common sense. Kurt is long forgotten as Jesse yanks his tie loose and unbuttons his shirt halfway. Blaine desperately attempts to keep up, stretching on his toes and letting his hands explore, wanting to feel the skin that lie underneath that specially tailored suit.

As Jesse begins nipping at his neck, Blaine can't help but wonder if maybe bringing the cigarettes along had been a good idea after all.

—xx—

Kurt chances another desperate look around the gym, trying to pick out his dapper boyfriend in the crowd of dancing couples. Where the hell had he gone? The boy pouts, running his palms against the fabric of his kilt to straighten it. He checks the clock on the wall and notes that it's been a good ten minutes since Blaine's performance has ended, and he hasn't seen him since he was on stage, having missed him walking out of the gym at the end of his song. Was he still mad at Kurt from their argument before the song, because he wouldn't make out with him in the middle of the gym? Kurt would like to think that that's not the case—Blaine has always been patient with Kurt when it comes to kissing and intimacy. It was possible that he had been upset that his solo had been interrupted by his step-brother's scene with Jesse St. James, but Kurt brushed this theory off; Blaine was more mature than that.

Kurt sighs and looks at his well-shined shoes. This was not how he'd pictured his junior prom. He had kept trying to dance with Blaine but he hadn't seemed interested, and Kurt is wary of how willing Blaine was to be seen with his boyfriend at a dance after the story that he had shared.

Just as Kurt is about to stand up and search for his boyfriend, he looks up and is faced with Sam.

"Hey, where's Blaine?"

Kurt quirks and eyebrow, but merely shrugs in response.

"Well, uh," Sam stutters, flushing slightly, "do you wanna dance while he's gone?"

The shorter boy sucks in a breath. "What?" He stands to meet Sam's gaze, "Aren't you afraid of what people will say?"

The blonde laughs and rakes a hand through his hair, "Dude, I'm not gonna let you sit here all night without dancing once. I'm sure Blaine won't mind. Who the hell cares what these idiots think?" He extends his hand and repeats, "so do you wanna dance, or are you gonna turn me down like the heart breaker you are?"

Kurt smiles and curtsies. "I'm honored, Sam Evans."

—xx—

Blaine shakes as he re-buttons his dress shirt, hastily shoves his shirt into his pants, and buckles his belt. When he shrugs his jacket back on his shoulders, he desperately pulls his pack of cigarettes from it and lights up a smoke in shaky hands, taking a long, anxious drag. As his nerves calm, he chances a look at Jesse, who is nonchalantly retying his scarf.

Kurt, oh God, Kurt. How could Blaine do this to Kurt? They've been dating mere weeks and he's already a cheater. He loudly exhales with a shudder and Jesse laughs.

"Lighten up, dude." Jesse strides over and slaps him on the back, inducing a violent shake from the shorter boy. "We just made out for five minutes, I got in your pants, no big deal."

Blaine sucks in a breath in shock, staring at the older boy for a second before harshly exhaling. "No… big… deal…" he repeats incredulously, "No big deal?" Blaine flicks the half finished cigarette into the night. "How can you even… I'm not like you; I can't just be… _okay_ with this! How dare you even suggest that I'm so low as to be a casual cheater?" The boy shrugs Jesse's hand off his shoulder in disgust.

Jesse chuckles and smirks, "Aren't you, though?"

Blaine chokes, unable to retort. Jesse is right. He buries his head in his hands at this realization; the realization that he is guilty of infidelity with a guy he has known a grand total of three hours, six weeks into this first relationship with a boy that he's pretty sure he loves.

Scratch that, he's _certain_ he loves Kurt.

But none of that matters now that he is a liar and a cheat.

Jesse leans to look into Blaine's distant eyes, "Dude, chill out." He shoots him a smile, one that is nearly genuine. "You were good, albeit a little inexperienced, and despite the fact that your mouth reeks of tobacco." He taps Blaine's chin so that their eyes meet. "I'd happily do it again if this whole Rachel deal falls through."

Blaine's eyes narrow and become defiant. He smacks Jesse's hand away and takes a defensive step back, "No. This will not happen again. I'm going to go in there and tell Kurt what happened and hope that he doesn't hate me." The boy takes a deep breath and straightens his jacket, "I'm going to do the right thing. This was a mistake, Jesse, and it won't happen again."

"Whatever, man," Jesse puts his hands up as he admits defeat. "I'm sure that will go over well." He shoves his hands in his pockets and sighs, "But if you ever feel like a round two, then come find me." At that, the boy turns on his heels and walks away, disappearing into the night.

Blaine falls against the wall, slumping in defeat, unsure about how he's going to go about admitting the truth to his boyfriend, who is probably unknowingly waiting for him in the gym. He considers the worn pack in jacket pocket, taking it out and studying it for a second, but then throws them off into the distance.

He's not going to be a cheater and a smoker.

After throwing his pity party against the cold brick, Blaine finally stands up to make his reentrance into McKinley. Even in theory, admitting to Kurt that he's already a cheater seems scary. He's witnessed Kurt's cold anger a few times during their friendship, but it's not something he's looking forward to seeing again. Or, worse yet, he really doesn't want to see the hurt that his boyfriend is going to wear all over his face when he registers that his loving mentor and boyfriend has already committed an infidelity.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him," Blaine suggests to himself as he steps through the double doors and back inside.

_No_, he thinks. _No, I have to tell him. It's the right thing to do._

God damn the right thing to do. The _right_ thing to do would have been to not chase a boy he was obviously attracted to out into the night, then kiss him and let him jack him off against a brick wall.

His heart rate quickens dangerously as he reenters the gym, and lets the loud music drown out his thoughts. He scans the tables, looking for where Kurt was probably sitting, looking around bored for Blaine. When he doesn't spot him, he panics. Did Kurt come looking for him and catch him? Shit, he's probably been caught. Blaine desperately pushes through the crowd, looking for his boyfriend, who, if he's even still here, is probably looking dejected, pathetic, and angry.

When he finally spots him, Kurt is none of these. He's laughing on the dance floor—with Sam. Jealousy bites into his gut like razor wire; so, this is what Kurt is doing while Blaine is away.

Before he can start to get angry, though, he realizes how stupid it his for him even start to accuse Kurt of anything. Blaine is the cheater. Kurt can dance with any boy (or girl) in the room and he'll never be half the dirtbag Blaine is.

He watches from across the floor like a sad puppy dog, watching as Sam twirls Kurt around and makes his boyfriend laugh and scream, deciding that he'll let Sam have this dance, because in about five minutes, Kurt will probably be crying and running out of the gym when Blaine breaks his heart. Despite his earlier indiscretions, Blaine is envious as Sam dances with his date. All night, all he wanted was to lead Kurt around the dance floor, and see his face light up like that, and Sam is able to do it so effortlessly. He knows he has no reason to be jealous, but he can't help it.

The song finishes, and Sam leans in to tell Kurt something and then releases him. Kurt looks after the blond boy for a moment with a small smile playing upon his lips, then sucks in a breath and looks around. When he spots Blaine, he cheeses and practically skips over.

"Blaine, honey, where have you been?" He grabs his boyfriend's hands. "I was forced to dance with another suitor while you were away."

The shorter boy forces a laugh, "Yes, I saw that. Have fun, did you?"

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, "You aren't… jealous, are you?"

"No, no, no!" Blaine says defensively, then he steps back, averting his eyes from Kurt's.

"Honey," Kurt steps in, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek, "what's wrong? I'm sorry that I danced with Sam. I was just bored, since you were gone. I promise I'm all yours, next song."

"Kurt, it's not that." Blaine's hazel eyes meet Kurt's teal ones, round with regret. "Kurt, baby… I need to tell you something."

Kurt nods shakily as he's led to the back of the dance floor, away from where couples are happily dancing. Blaine looks down at the floor, afraid to meet Kurt's gaze. He is unsure where to even begin. In theory, he imagined just laying it on the line, but he hadn't factored Kurt's wide, loving gaze into the equation.

"Kurt, I…" His throat closes up with anxiety, and his mouth runs dry.

"Blaine, what is it?" Kurt moves in impossibly close, and Blaine can almost taste the cologne on his skin, can smell the punch on his breath. Which means Kurt can smell him, too. The taller boy screws his nose up in disgust. "What's that—"

"I smoke cigarettes!" Blaine practically shouts it into Kurt's face, causing him to stumble back a few paces. "I'm sorry I never told you, I've been trying to keep it from you. I thought you wouldn't look up to me or respect me anymore if you knew. I'm so sorry, Kurt…"

"Oh, honey, is that all?" Kurt places a hand on his heart dramatically. "I thought someone had _died_ or something. Blaine, I swear you are so dramatic sometimes, and your ego is somewhat akin to a male Rachel Berry's."

Blaine laughs nervously, "Don't say that. You know you don't mean it."

Kurt laughs, "yeah, I guess. But, seriously, Blaine. I lo—I mean, I care about you. You're my boyfriend. I'm not incredibly happy to find out that you're a smoker, but I'm not gonna break up with you or something for it." Kurt steps closer, taking his boyfriend's hand. "Was that all?"

Blaine bites his lip, "Well…"

Kurt is wide-eyed and all ears, but then Principal Figgins takes the stage and distracts him with the announcement of coronation. The taller boy squeezes his hand and leans in to whisper, "I don't really know who I want to win. All of the candidates are kind of awful." Kurt clicks his tongue, "I guess I should want Santana to win, since because of her, I'm back here, but she mostly did it for herself."

Blaine chuckles, "I'm just glad you're happy and safe, baby."

Kurt scoffs, "I swear, sometimes the things you say are so sweet, they give me cavities." He smiles, but then looks into Blaine's eyes seriously. "Was there something else you wanted to tell me, Blaine?"

The shorter boy quickly averts his gaze, suddenly interested in the stage. "Erm, no." Blaine decides, suddenly, that it's better that Kurt doesn't know. The make out session with Jesse didn't last more than five minutes, and so what if his first mild sexual experience had been behind a high school he didn't even go to, with a boy that wasn't even his boyfriend. It hadn't meant anything, and causing drama about it wasn't necessary, especially if it meant hurting Kurt.

That, or Blaine is a chicken-shit and doesn't want to lose his boyfriend and best friend.

"Okay," Kurt smiles softly, squeezing his boyfriend's hand lovingly. He then turns and looks at Blaine. "Thanks for coming, Blaine. I know that this was difficult for you, with your past experiences. It was very… selfless of you."

Blaine is not fond of Kurt's choice of words. Right now he feels anything but selfless. In fact, the endearing words just make the shorter boy feel even worse. But, he's already in the lie, there's no going back now. He smiles in return, but all he wants right now is a fucking cigarette.

Maybe he won't quit just yet.

—xx—

_**A/N: This is my first glee fic, and my first fanfiction written about two years. Although this fiction doesn't quite show it, Blaine is actually my favorite character, and I'm a huge Klainer. But, I have never really shipped a canon before, so it's weird to write about a couple that's real, haha. I do like Blesse, though, and I threw a little Kum in there, so I hope y'all liked it!**_

_**Maria **_


End file.
